An example embodiment of a wristwatch middle part according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 annexed to the present Patent Application. Designated as a whole by the general reference numeral 1, the watch middle part is delimited below by a back cover 2, and above by a bezel 4. Middle part 1 also includes, at 6 o'clock, a plurality of horns 6, four in number in the illustrated example, for the fixing of a first bracelet strand (not illustrated). Of course, middle part 1 includes, at 12 o'clock, the same number of horns (not visible in the drawing) for the fixing of a second bracelet strand 8.
As shown clearly in FIG. 1, middle part 1 includes a cover surface 10 which partially covers a connection area 12 between the bracelet strands and middle part 1. This cover surface 10 has the function of protecting connection area 12 against the intrusion of particles which, depending on their size and hardness, may damage the flexible material, for example rubber, of which the bracelet is made and cause deterioration of the bracelet. Cover surface 10 also has the function of improving the aesthetics of the watch by partially concealing the connection area 12 between middle part 1 and the bracelet strands.
It is understood that, in the example of FIG. 1, cover surface 10 is integral with middle part 1. However, cover surface 10 considerably complicates the geometry of middle part 1. Consequently, depending on the material of which middle part 1 is made, machining operations are rendered more complex and therefore more expensive. By way of example, if middle part 1 is obtained by plastic moulding, the presence of cover surface 10 requires complex and therefore expensive injection moulds. Likewise, if middle part 1 is made of steel, the obtention of cover surface 10 requires long, tedious machining operations which slow down production rates.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks in addition to others by providing an exterior element for a wristwatch middle part which makes it possible, with no difficulty, to conceal the connection area between a bracelet strand and a watch middle part and to improve the aesthetics of the watch.